How Could You?
by Thisoneworksbetterthantwo
Summary: Jessie and James receive a tremendous promotion, with only one condition. They must help an up-and-coming rocket grunt, Blayne, in his training. Life is going extremely well for the two young criminals, but when Blayne comes into the picture, things begin to change. Major Rocketshipping


"Please, come in and take a seat," Giovanni said, with fake sincerity. Jessie and James nervously walked into the dimly lit room and sat down. The sofa was soft, but the room was menacing. Jessie was biting her already non-existent fingernails. James was anxiously tapping his feet. "So, why did you want to see us today, sir?" inquired James, shakily. The boss locked eyes with James and replied, "I've heard good things about you two, lately." The rocket grunts couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic; Giovanni was impossible to read. "How about a promotion?" offered the intimidating man. Jessie and James glanced at each other momentarily, and then simultaneously replied, "Yes, sir." There was a long silence; the evil duo remained as still as possible. "The two of you may have a promotion, under one condition," stated the boss, coldly. "What is the condition?" blurted Jessie, her grip on the arm-rest tightening. The boss smiled a wicked smile. Chills ran down Jessie and Jame's spine. "You must work with a new recruit, he has only been working with us for about a month; however, he is advancing very quickly. You two are ordered to further hone his skills as a member of Team Rocket. He will join the two of you on your missions. Will you accept this condition? If you do, your salary will be tripled." explained Giovanni. Jessie and James nearly started drooling at the thought of tripling their salary. "Yes, sir. Thank you, sir." they answered in unison. With a terrifying chuckle Giovanni motioned for them to leave. The pair of outlaws jumped out of their seats, saluted he boss, and quickly exited the room.

They let out a huge sign of relief as soon as they were out of Giovanni's office. Jessie and James didn't utter a word until they reached the parking lot. Once they got into their car, the excitement that they were holding in was suddenly released. From the safety of their vehicle, Jessie and James let out shouts of happiness and traded multiple triumphant high-fives. "We did it James!" squealed Jessie as she pulled him in for a hug. As the two young criminals embraced James was filled with relief. "Maybe things will finally work out," he thought.

They drove to the new living quarters that they had been assigned to: a penthouse on the top floor of Constellation Suites. They checked in and claimed their room keys. On the elevator ride up to the 25th floor, the lavender-haired boy slowly reached over and grabbed Jessie's hand. She blushed lightly but didn't pull away. James was enjoying this blissful silence.

Before she opened the door, Jessie playfully counted down, "3...2...1!" When she opened the door to the room, they were dazzled. The room looked like something straight out of a magazine. James ran inside and jumped onto the luxurious couch. Giggling, Jessie sprinted to the giant windows, pulled up the blinds, and was blown away by the amazing view of Sunnyshore's beaches. They both made it to the kitchen at the same time. A steaming hot meal was waiting for them on the dinner table: spaghetti and meatballs with a side of garlic bread. As any gentleman would, James pulled the mahogany chair back for Jessie. During dinner they talked about the future, about all the possibilities they had now, about how much better life would be. "We've always dreamed about this. It seems so unreal. Pinch me, James, I must be dreaming." Jessie said, still flabbergasted. "If this is a dream, I hope I never wake up," James responded, sweetly. These best friends agreed that there was no where to go but up.

Later that afternoon, Jessie was sitting against the giant window. James sat down on the opposite side of the window sill. The orange rays from the sunset casted an orange glow on the room. James loved the way Jessie's hair shimmered brilliantly in the light of the sun. Jessie slid over and leaned against James, laying her head on his chest. "Isn't this amazing, Jess?" whispered James as he gently ran his fingers through her hair. "I feel like this is our little piece of Heaven," replied Jessie, her bright red lips smiling. Suddenly, the closeness between the two was acknowledged. Jessie realized that James had his arms around her waist; James realized that Jessie was sitting in his lap. The tension grew until Jessie spun around and James gently placed his hand on the back of her neck. Their faces were inches apart. Each could feel the other's warm breath. At the same time they leaned in and locked lips. The connection was magical. After the most electric 15 seconds of their lives, James broke away and whispered, "You don't know how long I've waited for that."

The next seven days were filled with joy. Although there was never another kiss, there was an extensive amount of hand-holding, hugging, and cuddling. They didn't know what was going on, but they liked it and they were in no hurry to complicate things. They weren't dating, but they definitely were no longer 'just friends'. "This just feels so right," James kept telling Jessie. Jessie replied by squeezing his hand harder.

Unfortunately for the young 'couple', in order to keep living this extravagant life, they must earn their money. The first order they received was to go to the room 13 on the 3rd floor of Constellation Suites to meet their new co-worker. They knocked on the door, and the young man that answered had vibrant orange hair with white streaks. "Hello, I'm Blayne. It's a pleasure to meet you!" The smirk he wore on his face was unnoticed by Jessie, but to James, it was undeniable. Something about this mysterious man, made Jessie immediately drop her guard. James, however, had a bad feeling from the start.


End file.
